Window to Tomorrow
by siltear
Summary: Working as FBI Agents was never an easy thing, but having Agent House as your boss is just killer. Agent Chase is about to be in the ride of his life: trying to hang onto his life, while trying to capture a serial killer.
1. Chapter 1

Window to Tomorrow

By: Siltears

Pairing: Chase/House pre-slash

Word count: 1772

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the people in this story.

Summary: Working as FBI Agents was never an easy thing, but having Agent House as your boss is just killer. Agent Chase is about to be in the ride of his life: trying to hang onto his life, while trying to capture a serial killer.

The first impression Agent Robert Chase got when he enter the their office and saw the look on Dr. Foreman's face was that something bad was going to happen. Foreman was sitting in his chair on the side of their big coffee table, and drinking coffee with a face that seemed to say that the coffee was too bitter for his taste suddenly.

The first idea that immediately followed the impression that ran through Agent Chase's head was that he should get the hell out of here immediately before Agent House saw him. As he was about to turn, he crashed into something that sent him on his ass by the force of the collision. He raised his head just in time to see the smirk on House's face as he stared down at him.

"You know most people would rather date first before getting on their backs for people," the smugness was so thick in his voice that you could spread it with a knife.

"Keep dreaming," Chase replied in a mumble as he gripped the leg of a chair to get up.

"Speak up. I can't hear you."

Chase knew better than to talk back to House, the older man would just take it as a challenge. And Chase was in no mood for his antics right now, especially since he had a feeling that he would need most of his strength for later.

"So… did you hear the one about the brunette, red-head and the blond?"

It wasn't new anymore. With House there was always someone to be made fun of, and that honor mostly fell on Chase's head, since Foreman was so freaking strict most of the time.

"No… I didn't hear about the brunette, red-head and the blond," Chase sighed. He had learned during his 3 years of working with Agent House that it was just plain better to allow to man to get his joke out there and done with. Otherwise he would terrorize the rest of your day until he was able to tell you the stupid joke.

"There were three of them trapped on an island, and one day they found this magic lamp which granted the each of them one wish. So the brunette wished for…"

Chase just rolled his eyes and waited for the punch line. At least the blond jokes were better than the Catholic jokes. Chase turned his eyes to the newspaper on the table and flipped through the pages and stopped at the crossword section. Grabbing a pen that lay next to Foreman's cup of coffee that was abandoned after the first few sips.

"…and that is the reason why blonds are so dumb."

"That's nice," Chase added off-handed as he concentrated on the crossword in front of him.

Silence filled the large FBI office. Chase chewed on the pencil and focused on his crossword, House sat there with a frown as his latest joke failed to get a rise from the blond. Then there was Foreman who sat there as straight as an arrow, waiting to know why they had been called to this meeting.

In Chase's opinion, Dr. Foreman was a great Medical Examiner, but he sure as hell needed to lay back and relax. And as he looked out from the corner of his newspaper crossword, he thought he saw one of the veins on the side of the good doctor's head jump. If Chase were a doctor, he would be worried about it. But he wasn't, so he just ignored it and returned to his crossword.

"What is a four lettered word for threesome?" He asked, not really looking up, and mostly talking to himself.

"Orgy?" House's voice replied immediately, with a hint of amusement.

Chase finally looked up and stared at his boss, and said in his most serious tone. "Nope, third letter is an 'I'."

"Maybe it's just your old British was of spelling?"

"I'm Australian."

"You have the Queen on your money, so what difference does it make?"

That joke had been told over and over between the two of them, and it was almost said to the point where it was more of a sign of affection, more than anything else.

"Trio!" Foreman finally snapped at both of them.

"Huh?" Both of them turned to look at Foreman as if he just made a totally out of context comment.

"Four lettered word for threesome," Foreman clarified.

Chase raised his eyebrow at the sharp display of anger, but did nothing more than take up his pen and write in the word. When it turned out that it had fit perfectly, he shrugged and just continued on with the next word. After three more words, he was once again stuck. Maybe this was God's way of telling him to switch to the Sudoku puzzle next to the crossword.

Sighing he gave up and placed his newspaper down.

Silence once again filled the room for the second time in the short while. And this time it was more obvious to Chase. It might have had something to do with the fact that he didn't have the crossword to fill his attention with.

"What the hell did you call us here for, House?"

Seems like Foreman folded into his sense of curiosity, or was it the power of boredom? Chase didn't care to find out. Either way the purpose was the same, and that purpose didn't do Chase any harm. He too was curious as to what was going on.

"There's going to be a new duckling here." House said, as if it was the most serious thing in the world.

"You mean, we are going to get a new co-worker?" Foreman asked, just to be sure.

"No. I mean I am going to buy a new duck."

Silence passed over the three of them. Chase wouldn't put it pass House to actually buy a duck, just to pass the time.

"No. Of course I mean you people are going to get a new co-worker." He said, clearly disappointed that none of them had any sense of humor. And in return his current ducklings just stared at him, all waiting.

"I have to hold interviews for a new intern."

Chase made to leave, and Foreman was about to get up.

"Did I say that you guys could go?"

Both men turned, and Chase gave House a confused look.

"When I say I have to hold an interview, I meant one of you," House said smirking as he watched the shocked expression and confused look on his underlings' faces.

"We aren't exactly you, you know. They will be able to tell the difference."

"Really now? I could tell. You aren't as brilliant as me."

House smirked, Foreman scowled and Chase was amused.

There was a knock on their glass door, and all three looked towards the direction in which the sound came from. Each of them had a different degree of surprise on his face. Chase looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights, Foreman looked annoyed and House still had the damned smirk on his face.

"So, Agent House, go and interview the new intern." House said, directing the comment at Chase, since Foreman already stocked away.

Chase stood up, walked over to House's big leather chair, as the older agent limped away.

"You wouldn't need to interview people if you didn't scare away interns so fast," Chase mumbled when he was sure that House was outside of hearing distance. Another knock was heard as the person on the other side tapped again.

Chase sighed and replaced his frown with his regular smile.

"Come in."

The door opened and a young man walked in. He was a little bit taller than Chase, and his hair had a calm brown color to it. The first thought that went through Chase's head as the other man took the seat across from him, was that he was jealous that the other man's hair was so nice and shiny.

"Take a seat," Chase offered pointing to the chair across from the glass table, where he had sat only minutes beforehand.

"So Mr. Addy it seems that you have worked with Agent Booth for a few months. Why are you applying here with Agent House?" Chase asked without looking up from the folder of papers that were in his hands.

"Um…"

There was a slight pause that Chase noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"… Aren't you Agent House?"

It took Chase a minute to realize that he had indeed said Agent House, rather than 'me', the kid was sharp, and he would give him that.

"Ah…no. I am not Agent House. I am Agent Chase."

The brown haired man stared at Chase awkwardly, not knowing how to continue.

Chase sighed. "Agent House doesn't like interviewing people." He offered as some kind of an explanation.

"Agent Booth doesn't do interviews either."

Chase smiled, and deep inside he got the feeling that he would not be hiring this young man, not matter how qualified he was.

"I understand that most of you cases involved interaction with the decreased. Do you have any experience with the living?"

"…Not really," Addy blushed in embarrassment. The first thing asked of him, and he couldn't do it. "But I believe that I believe that with this opportunity I will be able to broaden my horizon…"

Mr. Addy rattled on and on, and Chase thought that it might have been a good thing that he was interviewing the young man, rather than House for the first time. God knows how fast House would have chased the poor boy out of the room crying.

"… working here will be a great benefit to me…"

The sound of Chase's cell ringing started and he waved an impatient hand to stop Agent Addy's rumbling.

"…I see. Do you want me to bring the possible intern with me?"

Chase focused his gaze on Addy and it caused the younger man to twitch uncomfortably in his seat. Finally Chase closed his cell phone with a snap of the lid, and removed his gaze from Mr. Addy in favor of finding his bulletproof vest.

"Let's go. We got a new case."

Agent Addy's glance followed Chase around the room as the older agent collected his weapons.

"… er … what about my interview?"

Chase smiled and enigmatic smile and turned to face Agent Addy with one hand on the door. "Think of it as a hands on inspection."

And before Agent Addy could say anything else, Agent Chase was already out the door and walking towards the parking lot.

TBC……

Next Chapter: They are introduced to the new crime. Agent Addy brakes down. And Agent Glamour and Agent Cameron are introduced.

Author's Notes: Yes, Agent Addy is from Bones, and I know he works for Dr. Brennan, but for this story's purpose he is going to work for Agent Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Window to Tomorrow

By: Siltears

Pairing: Chase/House pre-slash

Word count: 1772

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the people in this story.

Summary: Working as FBI Agents was never an easy thing, but having Agent House as your boss is just killer. Agent Chase is about to be in the ride of his life: trying to hang onto his life, while trying to capture a serial killer.

Bookgodess15, if you still want to be my beta please review and leave your email! Thanks!

* * *

The drive over to the site was silent. Chase didn't know how to start conversations, and the boy in the passenger seat of his car apparently didn't either. It was getting on Chase's nerves, but there was nothing that he could do. Not like he was 'Mr. Conversations' himself.

Chase sighed, desperate for anything to break the silence. "So tell me about yourself."

Addy twitched slightly not knowing whether this was just part of the interview or not. "Um… I have worked with Agent Booth, and Dr. Brennan for the past year as their intern."

Chase nodded. There was a slight story behind the pairing. Apparently it was because Dr. Brennan was able to solve cases just by looking at corpses. Booth had fallen hard in the past few years. Going from one of the top agents to being a baby-sitter for some wanna be detective.

"I help them look over clues and examine the victims."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "So in other words, you are more specialized in forensics than actual law enforcement."

Addy blushed. "Yeah, sort of."

"It was just a statement."

"Does it lower my chance of getting the job?" There was a nervous edge in the younger man's voice that made Chase feel sorry for him.

"Don't really matter what you say to me. Agent House is the one that will decide whether you get hired or not."

Silence lapped inside the car again.

"So tell me what Agent House is like?" The request turned into more of question as Agent Addy's nervousness rose a notch at the prospect of his employment hanging in the balance of the famous agent.

"He is an ass." Chase said calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Plain and simple working with Agent House is like working with an ass."

"Why do you say that?"

"He isn't what you call a regular person."

"I am sorry but I am not getting you."

Chase sighed. It was harsh, but what could he say? For all the time that he has known him, Agent House has never said one kind thing to anyone. All in all, he was just a rude person.

"You will see what I mean in a second. We are here."

Chase turned the corner as they neared the address that House had given him earlier. Parking his car on the sidewalk, he got out of the car. Chase was almost to the house when he noticed that Addy was not following him. Sighing he ran his hands through his hair, and walked back to his car.

Tapping his hand on the passenger door, he watched Addy flinch and start as he heard the sound.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?"

"Um…nothing."

"Well than, hurry up."

"Um…Ok."

Addy opened the door and stepped out and followed Chase towards the yellow paint coated house.

"So what are we doing here?"

"There was a murder here, we are going to go and check it out."

"But… don't the local police handle it unless it's extreme? Doesn't really look that intense…I mean the setting." Agent Addy made a show of gesturing with his hands at the house.

"I don't know yet. That's why we are here. Agent House didn't tell me anything on the phone."

"… Ok."

When the two entered the house Chase nodded to one of the security guards that had been hired at the crime scene. He took out his badge and allowed the man to check it before he entered. Turning around he waited for Addy to do the same, but he was disappointed.

Addy blushed. He didn't think he would need his badge because after all he was only going for an interview today. Helplessly he looked at Chase for guidance.

"He's with me."

The security guard stepped aside and allowed Addy to enter.

"Rule number one: always bring your badge. You never know when you will need it."

Addy nodded. The blush darkened.

Dr. Foreman met up the two of them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Foreman. Can you brief me in?" Chase nodded to the other man as he fell into step with them.

"House didn't inform you?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Does House ever inform anyone?"

Foreman chuckled. "He can be an ass, eh?"

"Just like I was telling Agent Addy."

Foreman raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Agent Addy, this is Dr. Foreman, forensic specialist. Dr. Foreman, Agent Addy."

Addy stuck out his hand and waited for Foreman to do the same. After a second of debate, Foreman took his hand and shook it.

"So what is the situation?"

"Remember the 'Gardener Killer' case?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah." And he did. It was his first case. There was a man that had a habit of killing girls and leaving behind a single red rose as his calling card. It was tricky, but in the end Chase was able to corner him, when his image was captured by the security cameras stationed in the mansion of the last girl he killed.

"We got ourselves a copycat."

"How do we know that it's not the same question?" Addy asked confused.

"Because, the original killer is still in jail." House's voice came for the top of the stairs. "And you would have known that if you did your homework. Seriously! What are they teaching you in agent training? How to consol old grandmas?" House's lips were turned in a smirk and he tsked at Agent Addy.

Addy blushed and tried to make himself seem as small as possible.

"Come on Agent Chase! I don't pay you to just stand there and look pretty." House yelled at the top of his lungs attracting the attention of the agents near him. They all turned to glare at him, and he returned the favor. "What? I don't."

Chase shook his head and continued to walk up the stairs in his slow pace. He turned to Addy and Foreman when he almost reached the top of the stairs. He mouthed as silently as possible. "He's an ass."

Foreman shook his head and Addy continued to blush.

"I saw that Agent Chase!" House glared at him, "And for your information: I have a beautiful ass. You want to see?"

Chase snorted. But all traces of humor were gone when he entered the room of the victim.

She was a young girl that seemed to be in her late teens. She was positioned to sit on a white chair in front of a huge window that was in her room. She was wearing a white dress with the front cut open.

But what were most disturbing were her guts, which were hanging out of her sliced open chest. The murderer had cut up a slit from the bottom of her throat all the way to her stomach. Her intestines were piled around her like a blanket. And there was a single red rose that was plunged into her heart.

Chase flinched. This was way more brutal than the original garden killer. 'This person is a sicko!' Chase thought. He was about to warn Foreman not to lead Addy inside when it was too late.

The sound of someone gasping was quickly followed by the sound of running and a second later someone spewing out their guts.

Chase winced and turned to see if Agent Addy was ok. When he exited the door he found Addy curled up on the floor and Foreman trying to calm him down.

"I thought you were suppose to be an agent?" House mocked.

Chase sent a glare at his boss; obviously the poor boy didn't need this right now. But like every other time, House only ignored him.

"… I … I … Oh god! What was that!" Addy flinched as his brain sent another flash of the disturbing image.

House only raised an eyebrow and waited for the boy to get a handle on his situation.

"House…" Chase said, gaining the attention of his boss. "The boy is… was Agent Booth's intern. The agent the works with Dr. Brennan."

House snorted. "No wonder."

"Agent House." A new voiced said behind them. A young woman in her early twenties appeared. She had brown hair and was wearing a black suit and black dress shoes. She was very attractive in a sweet sense.

"Who is that?" Chase whispered to Foreman with a slight frown on his face as the woman walked up to House and pulled him after her back towards the crime scene.

Foreman chuckled and released his hold on Addy, who had stopped shaking, so he could be at the same level as Chase.

"That would be Dr. Cameron."

Chase was still confused.

"She had a interview scheduled yesterday, but House didn't show."

"So explain why she is here to me?"

"Cuddy sent her here so House couldn't avoid her."

Chase looked down the corridor where the two had walked down. She had her arm attached to House's arm and was dragging him along. House on the other hand seemed perfectly comfortable to just like her man-handle him.

"He doesn't seem to be avoiding anything."

Foreman could only chuckle and shake his head.

"There also another intern here. Agent Gilmore. Very pretty girl, but sharp tongue."

"Let me guess. Another intern that House just happened to forget to interview."

Foreman nodded. "Got it in one."

Chase sighed and turned to Addy. "Ready to go back in."

Agent Addy nodded his head. "Didn't expect it to be so bloody and gory." He laughed weakly.

"Don't worry they aren't all that bad." Foreman reassured the man and offered him a hand up. Chase was already down the hall. He had a bad feeling about Dr. Cameron. He just didn't want to leave her alone with his boss that long.

TBC…

* * *

Next Chapter: The case is explained more, and Chase is the next target! 


	3. Chapter 3

Window to Tomorrow

By: Siltears

Pairing: Chase/House pre-slash

Word count: 1772

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the people in this story.

Summary: Working as FBI Agents was never an easy thing, but having Agent House as your boss is just killer. Agent Chase is about to be in the ride of his life: trying to hang onto his life, while trying to capture a serial killer.

Agent Chase had to agree with Dr. Foreman that Agent Gilmore was indeed sharp tongued. The first thing she did as soon as Agent House entered the room, with Agent Cameron attached to his arm was make a crack that Chase would have never had the guts to say.

"I didn't know that they taught how to be a slut in the agency, Cameron," Gilmore said, a smirk visible on her lips.

Chase couldn't help but snicker.

Cameron on the other hand didn't find it so funny, her lips tightened into what Chase assumed was a disappointed frown. House also frowned, which surprised Chase because the older man always seemed to appreciate such kind of humor before.

"I think they actually did, it's called undercover," Cameron said. Chase raised an eyebrow and looked at Gilmore, waiting to see what the other agent would say.

"I don't think you need to learn anymore on that subject do you?" Gilmore said sharply, and Chase had the feeling that the teasing had gone beyond the rivalry on the surface that they could see.

"Ok, ladies. Put your claws away. Meow," House, sarcasms thick in his voice. But he took his arm away from Cameron's grasp and walked towards Chase, Foreman and Addy.

"As you can see the Garden Killer got himself a copycat," with his hands he indicated the young victim. "The other MEs cleared the scene while Foreman here was babysitting."

Chase glanced behind him at Addy, and could see the younger man blush and wring his hands together.

"So get to work," House said as he headed towards the hall and Gilmore and Cameron followed.

Sighing and rubbing his head, Chase pushed Addy in front of him as Foreman went up to the victim to recheck the stats, making sure that the other MEs didn't mess up.

"Don't blush. It's not going to help you. Just ignore House when he starts talking," Chase said tiredly.

"…Er…isn't that a bad thing?" Addy asked.

"One thing you need to know when it comes to working with House is that it's better just to not listen to what he says. God knows the man can bitch like the best of them."

Addy nodded, and Chase left him with some instructions to go and check the doors for signs of forced entry. Chase circled the room and tried to remember what he could about the Gardener Case from years ago.

The rose was in the body, which wasn't part of the original killers MO. The rose was usually laid before the victim. And all the victims were children of people with military power. That didn't seem to fit in this situation. The young girls father was a businessman, and her mom's side of the family seemed to have connections to the Australian army, but Chase dismissed the idea rather simply. That fact had nothing to do with an American citizen.

Chase finished looking over the scene and gestured Addy as the boy finished taking his own notes. He was about to leave when Foreman stopped him.

"Hey Chase, you mind giving me a ride back?"

"Uh…Sure," Chase didn't mind, but it confused him why Foreman needed a ride back when he had not come with Chase.

"House already left," Foreman offered as an explanation. Chase frowned. House wasn't suppose to leave before declaring the scene cleared, since he was the lead on this case.

"Just let me clear the scene," Chase threw his car keys to Foreman as he went back to clear the scene since he was the only other person that was a certified agent left.

After that was all done Chase went back to the car, he was worried about his boss' behavior. They didn't need to have a repeated of the situation that had occurred a year and a half ago with Agent Stacy. Even as he talked himself into believing that he was only concerned about his boss' professionally career being jeopardized again based on the way that he was acting right now, he couldn't deny the park of pain in his own heart.

The ride back was silent. Not overly uncomfortable as it was on the way here. Foreman was a decent driver, even if there were sometimes that Chase felt like clutching the door handle and screaming at him to just 'slow the bloody hell down'.

Upon arriving at the lab the three headed to the conference room. Chase was hoping that the others had something more than what he got. If not, this case would become cold, because Chase just couldn't find anything particular that might be a reason for this murder, if the copy cat was following the original's motives.

Foreman left a few minutes later after grabbing a cup of coffee to join the toher medical examiners. Chase sent Addy to go to Forensics; the boy's twitching was getting on his nerves. It wasn't actually so much as the fact that this was a copycat case.

Copy cat cases are never good, there was only two ways that the public would view this Firly possibility was that chase had gotten the wrong guy and thus was an incompetent agent or it would turn into a red tape battle since they had to dig up old case files and everything else. With this particular case there would also be a chance that politics would be involved since many of the previous victims were all related to military personal.

Chase reviewed the notes that he took at the scene and compared his notes with the MEs autopsy and the Forensics notes. Nothing seemed to add up. The circumstances were totally different, but the way it was left was too close to not be considered a copy.

Deciding that there was nothing that could be done today since Agent House was hiding somewhere since he had managed to once again piss of Cuddy, Chase grabbed his coat and turned to go to this locker.

Turning his combo, Chase couldn't help worry about the Temp. Agents they really needed someone else to the team, but none of them seemed up to par.

The single red rose in his locker caused Agent Chase to freeze. A shiver ran down his spine. There was one thing that Chase had learned in his career is that you listened to your instincts, and right now his instincts were telling him that something was wrong.

He searched to see if there was any chase this was a prank. No one seemed to even pay attention to him.

Suddenly this case seemed to have become more urgent.

TBC…


End file.
